


Life of a King

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, Fluff, King Alec Lightwood, King Magnus Bane, M/M, Plot Twists, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec as the oldest became a king and started to rule the country and fix what was left broken from his parents doing, he even made an alliance with king Magnus Bane, something that no one saw coming.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Life of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

The life of the king could not be better since his parents were sent to the dungeons along with Valentine from the Circle since they used the power for their own agenda.

Alec as the oldest became a king and started to rule the country and fix what was left broken from his parents doing, he even made an alliance with king Magnus Bane, something that no one saw coming.

King Alexander Gideon Lightwood watched with pride, noticing how the peasants got along with the neighboring country’s people, it was the best decision that he had as a king, the alliance with “Edom” only brought good to his country.

His adopted brother, knight Jace Herondale, already ran away to unite with princess Clary Fray and his sister, Princess Isabelle was the best healer in the “Raziel” country, and he was proud of them.

In his hall, he heard the servant calling a name and that caught his attention as a handsome man walked into it, the crown, he noticed the crown, and then he heard Simon’s voice, telling him the handsome man name.

“This is Magnus, I mean… this is king Magnus Bane.”

“What is your name, young man?” Magnus asked Simon who looked with concern of his life as he stared to Alec and then at Magnus and then back at Alec who nodded to him.

“My name is Simon Lewis, your majesty.” Simon replied.

“All right then, would you mind taking those guards with you, Sherman? I want to have a private chat with your king.” Magnus asked from him.

Simon stared at his king, to his relief the king nodded to him.

Simon left with the guards.

“Did everyone go?” Magnus asked him.

“Aye, but I believe that we should move to my room in case someone will come, follow me.” Alec replied to him.

Once he led the other king to his room and closed the door, he slammed Magnus against the door and kissed his passionately.

“Did you miss me, my king?”

“You have no idea, King Bane.” Alec smiled as he replied to him.

“Good, I was worried that you may have had your eyes on someone else, like Sherlock.”

“Seriously, Simon?” Alec asked him and then he kissed Magnus again, his hands doing the pealing of the clothes.

“What can I say? You barely leave that kingdom of yours, and the last time that I heard from you was three months ago?” Magnus said and stared at him.

Alec hummed and kissed him.

Magnus stared at his beautiful husband that lay in bed and wondered why he was speaking about Simon and who was he kissing.

Magnus nipped at his neck and then kissed the man on the mouth which caused him to wake up.

“Good morning, love, how do you feel?” Magnus asked him.

Alec looked content but did not reply.

“Did you have a good dream?”

Alec nodded.

“Would you mind telling me why you called for Simon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM Prompts 500 words or less: Rule, Pride, Dream


End file.
